


The Dupain-Couffaine-Cheng Christmas

by crescent_woods



Series: sprint fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LBSC Secret Santa, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, but it could be read any way you want :), i wrote them with 3 separate years/christmases in mind, very short and cute christmas stories!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_woods/pseuds/crescent_woods
Summary: A Couffaine Christmas, a Dupain-Cheng Christmas, and a Dupain-Couffaine-Cheng Christmas, all wrapped in a little bow.Written for the LBSC Sprint Fic Secret Santa for the prompt Christmas traditions (and first Christmas)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: sprint fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	The Dupain-Couffaine-Cheng Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamanAbeille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/gifts).



> This was written (mostly) in three 15-minute sprints! The 15 mins were mostly guess work because it's been a Week of challenges and distractions
> 
> this is also crossposted on my tumblr, @crescent-woods

Ankara, Juleka, Luka, and surprisingly Rose, gathered on the couch across from the lone chair Marinette sat in. Luka had told her about some big, important tradition she absolutely _needed_ to be at their house on time for, but he hadn’t said anything about what that tradition was. Knowing the Couffaine Chaos for years at this point, Marinette guessed it had something to do with music, either live or recorded, blasting from the massive speakers and shooting multi-holiday decorations onto people and buildings from canons. 

She was half right. 

The big, important, be-there-on-time, _please don’t miss this it will_ literally _kill Momarka_ tradition, was… playing rock-covers of holiday music when they decorated the boat. Honestly, that was calmer than what she expected from them. 

Luka and Anarka set to dragging out the boxes of decorations from somewhere in the boat, Juleka pulled out some snacks (chips and dips and guacamole?) from the kitchen and set the playlist to gently sound throughout the boat, and rose bounced Marinette through the boxes and their labels, holidays, meanings, and which rooms to decorate with them. That last part was surprisingly specific.

The typical, secular Christmas decorations were reserved for the kitchen and the family room, and their fake Charlie-Brown-esque tree in the family room ***look up couffaine boat anatomy***. The more Christian Christmas decorations went in the bathroom. More specifically, the small, creepy, plastic nativity set right at eye level in the shower.

Yule decorations were mostly in Juleka’s room, although some were also placed around the family room and in other places of the boat. That was typically done by Rose because she knew more about meanings and significance than the other residents. 

Hanukkah decorations were places *where they need to go* and in Anarka’s room, but don’t you dare set them up for her, just place them in the doorway and she’ll put them _ex-act-ly_ where they need to be. 

“Okay, lassie. If ye think ye got all that down, stick to Luka and he’ll make sure this boat’ll be lookin’ spiffy by the time we’re done!” Anarka yelled as she grabbed a box and set off on her own path.

Marinette mock-saluted, muttering an _aye aye, Captain_ , and followed Luka to the kitchen with the Christmas box. 

***

By the time the family was done decorating, the house really looked like one would imagine the Couffaine house during the holidays. Their small tree was loaded with ornaments, and as the two couples settled on the couch to enjoy a movie and some treats, Anarka set one last ornament on the tree.

“Well, I suppose it’s time to welcome you to the boat family, Marinette. Since my mother’s mother, each child in the house gets a special ornament added. Ye can probably guess which one belongs to who.” It was actually pretty obvious, Juleka’s was the smallest but also had the most sparkles, Luka’s was covered in blue and flowers, Rose’s was hot pink and purple, and she thought she saw a broken, lime green gingerbread man in the back.

“Now that yer part of the family, the kids picked this one out for ye. Welcome, darlin’.” Her friends, and _family_ she supposed, squished her in the tightest, most loving hug she had ever been the center of (don’t tell her Papa).

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

The first thing Luka was greeted with upon entering the bakery at a _cheery_ 6 in the morning on December 1 was the almost-nauseating scent of gingerbread, closely followed by a bellowed “Luka, my boy! Good to see you! Come back to the kitchen and we’ll get you set on up!” From Tom.

It was way too early for this on any typical day. 

Somehow the bakery kitchen was filled with not just the Dupain-Chengs, but the Dupains, the Chengs, and Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Manon. Everyone Marinette cared about, it seemed.

Luka could only mutter a croaked _good morning_ at the merry band.

Marinette launched into her well-prepared speech. Hot cocoa was stationed on the stove, with a tray of additions - marshmallows, flavored marshmallows, shaped marshmallows, more chocolate, sprinkles, peppermint, sugar, coffee, pretty much anything anyone would want to add to their drink. Ornaments were boxed next to the tree already set up in the bakery, and rolls of lights, ribbons, and popcorn garland were next to it. The supplies for gingerbread houses were out on the counter for the afternoon. Window decorations were up front, wall decorations were placed next to their respective walls (this was _very_ specific), counter decorations were, you guessed it, on the counter. In the afternoon everyone would move upstairs to decorate the Dupain-Cheng home. Any other special decorations their friends brought could be placed wherever they thought it looked nice.

He grabbed a cup of caffeinated hot cocoa before Marinette pulled him to help decorate the massive tree. “What do you think, Luka? I know it’s sort of different than how your family does holiday decorating, with so many people and decorations and everything, but I hope it’s not bad!”

“I think it’s a very Dupain-Cheng way of celebrating Christmas with all of the people you love, and I’m glad you’re letting me be a part of it, sweets,” Luka responded in that oh-so-poetic tone that never failed to make Marinette swoon.

Marinette blushed almost as red as the Santa hat on her head before she turned around to grab another ornament.

At around 11:30, Sabine paused the music and shouted, “Okay, everyone! I think the bakery is done for the day, why don’t you all come upstairs for some soup and gingerbread!” 

Cheers rang out across the room and everyone marched up into the house for a bowl of Mrs Cheng’s amazing soup. 

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

Luka rolled over one morning to find his wife missing from their bed. Just as he was about to roll out of bed and find out what hyperfixation she was on today, a body lunged from the doorway to bounce on top of him on the bed.

“Luka! Guess what day it is!” She whisper-screamed.

Luka closed his eyes to slowly adjust to the morning. “Um, November… 32nd?”

Marinette giggled. “It’s December 1st, Luka! Our very first December in our very first house!” 

“Did you already get the decorations out?”

“Of course! Now get your tired butt out of bed and start decorating!” Marinette emphasized with another bounce as she ran off the bed.

“Okay, darling, I’m getting there,” he groaned.

In the family room, Luka found boxes. And no wife, until she popped up from behind a stack near the tree he was _mostly_ sure was not there the night before. In typical Marinette fashion, she had somehow decked herself out in a full elf costume between the time it took him to roll out of bed, change into his ‘festive’ pjs, and was down the hall. “Where did you get all these boxes? I don’t remember them from when we moved in,” Luka commented.

“Oh, that’s ‘cause they weren’t here then. I grabbed them last week!” She pointed to different sections of boxes, “Those are a couple things I bought that I thought might look nice, these are some boxes Maman gave me last week, and the rest of them are things that I got from Momarka.” She paused when she saw the strange look on Luka’s face. “I hope you don’t mind that she gave me some things, I mentioned that we hadn’t really done any Christmas shopping yet and I didn’t know what we were going to decorate with and she just handed me a couple boxes of things that she said were your favorites! If you don’t want them I can bring them back and we can go out shopping today, I just didn’t know an-”

“Marinette,” Luka was somehow in front of her, gently cradling her face to look up at him. “Thank you for doing this. I didn’t realize Christmas was so close and I love you so much for all of this.”

There were tears in his eyes, and that brought tears to her eyes.

“The only question I have, dear wife, is how in the _world_ are we going to combine the Couffaine and the Dupain-Cheng decorations?” 


End file.
